I was stuck in you
by cookiezzthehunnie
Summary: Kyungsoo diminta sahabatnya untuk mengawasi kekasih angkuhnya selama dia di perancis, sahabat tetap sahabat tetapi mengawasi dan melaporkan setiap hal yang dilakukan pacarnya pada si sahabat, bukankah itu cukup berbahaya? KAISOO GENDER SWITCH!


**I'm Trapped**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang tidak biasa tengah memeluk gadis dipelukanya yang berpakaian sebaliknya, cukup biasa. Merasa banyak mata yang memandangi dua insan ini, gadis dengan pakaian tidak biasa melepaskan pelukannya. Tentu saja ini di Bandara, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disini menghentikan langkahnya hanya sekedar untuk menyaksikan sekilas adegan lebay menyentuh seperti di drama-drama.

Segera diusapkan air mata yang mulai kering dari kantung matanya, mencoba menetralkan nafas lalu mencengkram kuat kedua bahu seorang gadis dihadapanya itu. "Kyunga, aku ada satu permintaan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan tanah dimana aku terlahir ini. Maukah kau mengabulkanya?"

Gadis dengan nama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu mencoba tertawa kecil sebagai penghilang kesedihan, tetapi sepertinya jadi terasa lebih _akward_. "Hhei, kenapa malah terasa sesedih dicampakan kekasih? Sena kan hanya kuliah di perancis selama 3 tahun, kita bisa secepatnya bertemu. Jadi lupakan kesedihan itu, apa ada permintaan yang dapat kukabulkan padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo, berbalik mencengkram bahu gadis bernama nama Sena itu, yang masih menunjukan kesedihan dalam mimik wajahnya.

"Jadi begini, aku mempunyai seorang _namjachingu_ bernama Kai. Dia orang yang sangat kucintai sampai-sampai tak terasa selama 1 tahun kami berpacaran Kai tidak pernah mengatakan suka padaku, hanya aku yang selalu mengatakan kecintaanku padanya dan mungkin ini sudah pernah kuceritakan. Kai orang yang tidak pedulian, bahkan denganku sama tidak pedulinya dengan orang tua yang membanggakanya. Kai terus memikirkan ke sekitar saja tidak melihat aku yang ada dibelakangnya, selalu saja tidak akan pernah. Ya, mungkin kepergianku tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dalam hidupnya.." Sena membuang nafas perlahan-lahan.

Membelalakan matanya yang dari awal sudah terlihat besar membuat manik kecokelatan milik Kyungsoo jauh lebar, tanda bahwa ia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya memiliki _namjachingu_ sesadis itu, seingat Kyungsoo Sena selalu menceritakan hal-hal baik tentang _namja_ chingunya itu padanya.

"Aku ingin kau mengawsinya Kyungsoo,"

Sontak mulut Kyungsoo terbuka lebar, sama halnya dengan menganga. Menunjukan pahatan tuhan dengan mulutnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Tolong Kyunga. Tolong jaga Kai. Aku tahu banyak wanita diluar sana yang menginginkan Kai. Banyak wanita jalang yang menggoda Kai dan yang dilakukan Kai pasti hanya menerima godaan begitu saja dikarenakan sikap tak pedulinya itu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi Kyungsoo.. Aku akan meninggalkanya selama 3 tahun selebihnya apa tidak akan ada kemungkinan dia akan selingkuh? Kemungkinan lebih dari 99% Kyunga! Dengan perasaan yang tidak jelas padaku, itu akan terjadi secepatnya. Apa kau pernah merasakan ditinggal kekasih yang sangat dicintai? Tentu kau pernah merasakanya, sakit sekali bukan? Aku tidak ingin merasakan itu, tolong Kyung."

"Kirim pesan sejam sekali apa yang dilakukanya, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku" lanjutnya lagi.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah seperti sedang memikirkan kata-kata untuk diucapkan, mencoba mengatakan yang dirasakanya dan akhirnya benar-benar dikatakan dari mulut yeoja jujur sejenis Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana kalau aku menyukainya? Melihatnya setiap jam, mengawasi apa yang diperbuatnya, apakah kau tak cemburu aku memerhatikanya terus?" ucap Kyungsoo mulai serius.

Mimik wajahnya berubah seketika, campuran antara khawatir dan takut. Sekarang ini didalam diri Sena benar-benar sedang dilanda kekhawatiran akan kata-kata Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau semuanya terjadi begitu saja seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan? Tetapi yang menjadi priotas utama adalah sahabat tetap sahabat, sahabat tidak mungkin menghianati walaupun kemungkinan selalu ada.

"Aku memegang kepercayaan padamu. Mungkin aku egois, menginginkan hal yang membahayakan perasaanmu, membuatmu menuruti kemaunku. Tetapi satu saja yang kuinginkan, jangan pernah merebutnya dariku. Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah mencintai lelaki lagi bukan? Kupegang janjimu" Sena tersenyum tipis lalu mencengkram sekilas bahu kanan Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan Yeoja bermata bulat itu sendirian dengan pikiran yang mengganggu.

Apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar harus mengambil keputusan dengan menuruti permintaan satu-satunya sahabat dengan tidak melanggar ketentuan ?

Haruskah dirinya?

* * *

 **Yeheeeeeeeeeeee ini fanfiction debut ffn pertamaku, KaiSoo KaiSoo. Sebenernya aku itu HunHan shipper, cuma HunHan itu dulu merenggang gitu gaseru ya gara-gara udah ada HunTao, XiuHan (-Maaf ya bagi yang suka kedua couple disebelah) Sedih banget kan. Jadinya buat ff dengan main cast Kaisoo karena Kaisoo itu seru banget, sweet lah!**

 **Cerita ini murni dari imajinasiku yang gak jelas gitu, jadi kalo ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf mungkin hanya kebetulan dan tidak ada keplagiatan. Ini masih prolog lho, jadi jangan lupa Reviewnya ya hehe untuk chapter selanjutnya. Maaf kalo ada kekurangan penulisan cerita, masih abal-abal kkkkk~**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **! #$%^ &*":**


End file.
